Fire and Ice
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: What would happen if our favorite countries had a personality switch? Honhonhon...ReaderXVarious


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**England switched with France**

"Hey, England!" You yelled cheerfully, casually throwing an arm around the blond's shoulder.

But, to your surprise, he started chuckling. "Honhonhon! Feeling affectionate, are we?" You stared at him. What the hell?

England wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer. Ok, you were officially weirded out now. "Ah, ma chere! I knew you would fall for moi!" Ma chere?!

He grabbed your chin and passionatly crashed his lips down on yours. Your eyes widened as a blush crept across your face. Since when was England this flirty?! You thought he was into books more! And you could have sworn he was gay!

He slowly pulled away, smirking at your reaction. "Ah, ma chere, you should see the look on your face!"

"Sh-Shut up, caterpiller eyebrows!" You yelled, your blush darkening.

**France switched with England**

You made your way over to the French blond, a wide grin on your face. But it was replaced by surprise when you realized he was reading. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. You didn't know France liked to read. "What 'cha reading, France?" You asked, peeking over his shoulder to look at the pages.

"A war book." He replied, his eyes glued to the page. Your frown deepened. Since when was France into war books?

You were a little weirded out at this point. So you did the only thing you could think of: you kissed him on the cheek. Usually, this got him passionate and, hopefully, a little less OOC.

The blond's face turned redder than Spain's tomatos. "What-?! What-?! What-?!" He stuttered, staring at you in disbelief.

What the hell? You raised your fist.

Maybe a good punch in the face would snap him out of it.

**Germany switched with Italy**

"Germany." You began slowly. "What are you doing?"

You were looking at something you never thought you'd see; the robust, intimidating German was playing with a cat. A friggen cat. That was something you'd expect Italy to do, but certainly not Germany.

"Playing!" The German replied cheerfully. "He is cute, si?"

You placed a hand on the blond's forehead. "Are you sure your not sick?" You were starting to get a little scared.

The German grabbed your hand and started running. "Let's make pasta! Pastaaaaaa!"

Your cheeks started to burn as you silently cursed. Damn that out of character Germany!

**Italy switched with Germany**

You were running at top spped from the last person you'd ever expect to run from. Italy. He told you you needed to train, and he was making you run laps.

"Faster, faster, FASTER!" The Italian barked, right on your heels. You were confused out of your freaking mind.

"What the hell is going ooooooooooooon?!"

**America switched with Canada**

Your American friend was surronded by people and, for some reason, looked rather surprised. Which kind of surprised you. You thought America was used to attention. It's not like he was Canada, who got no attention at all.

"Are you alright?" You asked, shooting the American a curious look.

"I'm just not used to all this attention." He said, his voice strangly soft.

"Well, why don't we get out of here and get some hamburgers, 'kay?" You offered.

"No, thank you." He replied politly. You didn't think the American could be polite. "I don't really like hamburgers."

Your eyes practically bulged out of your head at that mind boggling sentance. The American needed help, and he clearly needed it **NOW**.

**Canada switched with America**

"HAHAHA!" The Canadian boomed an out of character laugh, his eyes glued to the screen as he maenuvered the character on screen with ease. You stared at him in disbelief. Since when did Canada like video games? You thought that was America's thing.

"Hey, Canada. Wanna go outside and take a walk? Take a break from that game?" The man had been playing for five hours, five hours too many in your opinion.

He shot you a cocky grin. "No way, bro!"

...Bro...?

**Russia switched with China**

"Aiyaaaaaaaaaa!" The Russian squealed, his face pressed against the glass as he fanboyed over the Hello Kitty doll in the window. "It is so adorable, aru!"

You watched him in mild amusment. While this was frightenlingly out of character for Russia, it was kinda funny.

You kinda wished you brought your phone; this was just crying to be on the front page of YouTube.

**China switched with Russia**

"Oh, Chiiiiiiiiina!" You cooed, hugging the chinese man from behind. "I got you something!"

He looked at you in mild surprise. "You did?"

You nodded, still grinning. You released your grip on his neck and thrust a neatly wrapped box into his hands. Raising his eyebrows, he unwrapped the gift and took a good look at the contents. It was a huge Hello Kitty doll that you'd been saving up for forever to give to your boyfriend. He looked at it in silence for a moment. "Vodka would've been better." And with that, he walked away.

Leaving you stunned, your mouth hanging open. He did **NOT** just say that!

* * *

Review, please! I truely love reviews...


End file.
